A Vacation to Remember
by Tenken0113
Summary: Soul and Maka decide to take a vacation to a retreat where all of there worries are left behind. Little did they know is there well known bond of weapon and technichian has changed as love collides and there feelings for one another are revealed. Rated M for language and later chapters. First fanfic hope you like, leave reviews and let me know if improvement is needed.
1. Chapter 1

A Vacation to Remember

(MAKA'S POV)

Blue waves crashed against the ship's bow. I sat on the deck underneath the scalding sun, wondering why something of such was created. The sun is only a nuisance, as its distracting glare meshes with one's eyesight while in the midst of battle. Its beating rays warm, no, bake the earth and its inhabitants.

Many don't know me, not even my closest friends. Tsubaki, she is a dark arts weapon and has more than one transformation, unlike my partner. She is accompanied by the most daring and "god like" technician who goes by the name of Black Star, an exceedingly hyperactive ninja. Liz and Patty are sisters to say the least, each to their own and unique personality. Most of their early years were gambled on the streets of Detroit. However, a very symmetrical and prestigious shinigami, Lord Death's very own son in fact, swept the pair off the street and became the demon pistols' technician. Last, but oh most certainly not the least, is my very own weapon who has now become a new and improved death scythe. His name is known throughout Death City, he is the one and only Soul Eater Evans. My weapon, this young man before me, is the only one who will ever truly understand me.

I am Maka Albarn, leader of Spartoi, an elite group which was forged from the very bowels of Shibushen. Soul and I are the youngest pair to achieve the prestigious level of three star technician and elite death scythe, after many trail and errors. The memories we share between us have expanded, as each mission or so called journey, has strengthened our bond.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once I finished soaking up my daily dose of Vitamin D, I decided to head back to mine and Soul's living quarters to start dinner.

Don't get me wrong, Soul is an extraordinary cook given his background of Excellency. He is just too lazy to get off his ass and cook a decent meal for his partner, so to say the least.

"Oh well", I sighed under my breath as I approach the door.

After bending down and searching for the spare key underneath the door frame for more than worth my time, I give up and decided to wait for Soul, since he has the other key.

After sitting for more than an hour with my back against the door my temper got the best of me. I stand up with a huff and begin pacing back and forth, once I got my fill, I sat down once more to bicker and pout to myself.

"God dammit Soul, the next time I see you I'm gonna strangle you into oblivion and then shove that spare key down his throat!"

As I continued to yell and flail my arms like some weirdo on crack a familiar smell had caught my nose. Someone was cooking spaghetti, not just any; this smell had a familiar scent that I only recognized once in a lifetime.

I perked up forgetting my anger for the moment, "Hey, this smells like Soul's special recipe for spaghetti!"

Behind my back I felt the door giveaway and the world flipped upside down. I was now looking up into the hungry red eyes of Soul. In fear off receiving a well-deserved Maka Chop, he plastered on the most innocent looking puppy dog face he could muster.

I died and went back to heaven. His sweet little puppy dog face made me melt, and to add to the fire he had no shirt. Every lithe muscle of his chest was toned and perfect. Wait what! This is my partner; I definitely shouldn't be drooling over his body with googly eyes.

As I stood up I couldn't help but notice how much he has grown since we both locked eyes on that fateful day. He was taller than me now and the prominent slouch of his had seemed to straighten out. Not only that, but he had built a noticeable figure with newly defined muscles and broad shoulders.

"Uhh, Maka are you okay?"

"OH! Yeah, thanks for snapping me back to reality."

"Sure, but are you okay, you seem kinda out of it today."

"Yea Soul I'm perfectly fine, I'm just not use to Shinigami-sama giving us a vacation for once."

"Baka! That's because you don't know the meaning of RELAX."

"MAKA…CHOP!"

"DAMMIT! What was that for Maka, and where in the hell did you get a freaking book!"

"I have my ways Soul don't get me wrong, but that was for taking the spare key instead of using your own, and also leaving me outside for more than my fill."

Soul led Maka to the mouthwatering spaghetti he had set on the table accompanied by numerous packs of soda, foot long breadsticks, and to top it all off a triple decker strawberry shortcake.

"Soul what is all of this for?" Maka gasped.

Soul stood in front of Maka with his trademark grin plastered to his face.

"Well, let's just say I made this as a token for all the hard work we've done, and because I'm hungry as hell. This is a vacation right, we can pig out on anything and everything with not a single worry in the world!"

"Soul you idiot! We are not just here to pig out on food, this IS a VACATION, and so we need to live it up!"

While pondering over what I had just said, Soul stood there in la-la land before the warped reality disappeared and he cracked the biggest and mischievous grin. Neatly displaying the fine pointed row of shark like teeth. Something told me that I have just entered the belly of the beast.

"Well, let's eat!"

Soul grabbed me by the wrists and practically dragged me over to the table. Once he let go, Soul swiftly pulled out a chair and beckoned for me to sit. After doing so he sat across from me.

"Soul, are you sure the food and stuff won't fly off the table as the cruise liner rocks?"

"Yeah, there is nothing to worry about Maka, and if this precious food were to go flying across the room, I would have the captain's head."

Once I finished pondering the many ways to anger Soul and a precious date with food, I decided to chow down on a well-deserved meal.

Soul looked up anxiously, "Well are you going to do the honors?"

"Itadakimasu!"

(SOUL'S POV)

Sitting across from Maka I begin stuffing my face as usual whenever food is set in front of me. I pause in mid chew and slowly swallowed as I couldn't help but notice Maka gawking at me while I eat.

"Soul, why do you have to eat like such an animal?" she exclaimed with quite a disgusted look on her face.

"Cuz every man has a beast in 'em", I exclaimed with a rueful smirk.

We continued are meal in silence as the television rambled in the background about some otherworldly nonsense. Once my entire plate was free of food and neatly placed in the dishwasher for Maka's sake I decided to return to my seat across from her until she had finished as well. Sadly my thoughts got the best of me and I couldn't help but notice how cute Maka looked. Her time in the sun had done her justice and she was a delicious golden brown making her emerald eyes and ash blonde hair stand out. It seems she had forgotten though to apply sunblock on her face so her cheeks and petite nose were tinted with red.

In all honesty, I have always had a crush on Maka since I had first met her. And that crush has slowly formed to love as our bond strengthened over the years.

Ugh… What am I thinking this is Maka, my partner I can't think like that it would never work out anyways. It's just so hard to control myself against an oblivious temptress. Her long toned legs lead any man's eyes to her firm and well-rounded ass. Given the many years of training her body is that of an athletic goddess. As I continue my journey up her midsection I take a good long look at her twin mounds. The years served her well in that compartment as well and she had doubled in size. She may not be as big and full as her other friends including Blaire, but they are the perfect size and quite noticeable to say the least. Last but most certainly not the least is her gorgeous face, that holds the most remarkable beauty with each damn expression she makes, whether it's sad, mad happy, or glad, I love 'em all. Altogether she is the most perfect thing I have ever laid eyes on, if only I could have the guts to say it to her face.

"Soul, SOUL! You're starring again." Maka pointed out with a displeased look on her face.

"Sorry, Maka I'm kinda out of it today." I apologized as the full force of reality came crashing down.

"I'm ready for desert Soul, how about you?" she chirped. "I've been dying to try your special strawberry shortcake." As she said with a flirtatious look.

I got up and began clearing the table for the oversized strawberry shortcake. I eyed the cake for mere seconds and concluded it needed even more whipped cream given I had already used two whole cans. Once I finished the third can of whipped cream I divided the cake and gave Maka a piece.

"Tell me how it is." I announced as I began to best myself as a better cook than Maka. "Who knows, I may even be a better cook than you, HA!" I practically shouted.

She sent a cold glare towards my direction, as she angrily shoveled an oversized bite into her mouth. Once she finished her struggle I couldn't help but notice the sweet remnants of strawberry juice dripping down her chin. All time had stopped and was at a standstill. I literally lunged across the table as my urges or so to say manly instincts took over. My face was only inches from her sweet soft lips and I could smell her mouthwatering scent practically radiate from her. But what sent me over the edge was that look of hers. Maka was completely oblivious to what was playing out before her, and before she could object I did the unthinkable, something that would probably earn me a thousand encyclopedias to the head.

(MAKA'S POV)

I froze as Soul had suddenly lunged forward. I noticed once again he was shirtless and his board shorts hung loosely around his hips. He had acquired a nice tan which had made his messy stark white hair and ruby red eyes stand out. Giving him the overall pretty boy look, not like he acted like one though.

His face was only inches away, I wanted so bad to taste his oh so perfect lips. I could smell his overwhelming scent roll off of him in waves, making me drool. I watched with fascination and a hint of lust as he slowly snaked his tongue from out between his pointed teeth. Soul leaned forward only to then tantalizing lick the sticky substance from my chin in such a delicate yet hungry fashion.

Soul leaned back and had a malicious lust filled grin. "That was delicious." He breathed while keeping our close proximity. He dove forward once more only to pause as his warm breath danced across the nape of my neck.

"But I'm still hungry for more." He whispered in my ear with a low and husky voice. I felt the warm heat taint my face as I blushed from his actions.

He began to lick up the side of my earlobe and trace his way up to the top giving it a small nip with his teeth. Once he had finished playing with my ear he began nuzzling under my chin as if he were a cat. I giggled at the childish action. Soul then began were he had left off and planted a trail of chaste kisses down my neck and only stopped once he had reached my collar bone. He licked me all the way up to my jawline and began to nip with more aggression than before. I was positive I would be left covered in his marks with each nip he made with his sharp pointed teeth.

"Ah! S-Soul!" I moaned his named repeatedly as I began to feel a warm sensation growing between my thighs. My breath was shortened to ragged gasps as he became more aggressive with each action.

I never really admitted it to myself, but I loved Soul. A burning passion filled my heart the moment we met and I never wanted to lose him. My fantasies were coming true and are love for one another had finally collided with never ending hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: OOPS! I forgot to post my disclaimer for the first chapter so this one will cover both so anyways-

Soul: BAKA! How could you forget the disclaimer!

Tenken: Sheesh, mistakes happen, I was in a rush to post my first chapter.

Soul: And you call yourself a writer?

Tenken: Well I don't ever seeing you try to attempt something similar or putting in the effort you lazy ass! Anyways I am the writer of this story and I'll make sure you'll have plenty of little munchkins running around.

Soul: I would NEVER forget THAT! You crazy woman.

Tenken: Well on with the disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! OR ANYTHING ELSE!

Here is the second chapter; I'm going to try and post as much as often maybe weekly. If I forget give a shout out and remind me! ENJOY!:)

Chapter 2

(SOUL'S POV)

That damn oblivious temptress has turned the tables. Maka stood with an unknown grace and grabbed me by the shoulders. Her vibrant emerald eyes reflected her true feelings as she stared back into my blood red orbs. She literally steered me over to one of the satin futons that was held in an overly large cruise liner living room. With a gentle shove I was on my back. I watched Maka with intent as she straddled my hips, making sure she kept my lower half snug beneath her.

I propped myself up on my elbows so our faces remained a breath apart. Her scent was about to drive me up a fucking wall as I used every ounce of willpower not to jump her like some deranged animal. I don't know in particular why her scent did this to me, perhaps it was a mind altering hormone that smothered my senses and only thrived for her scent. Oh what the hell, I'm gonna throw all cares to the wind as my prayers have finally been answered.

(MAKA'S POV)

I watched Soul as his lust filled eyes flashed with a different kind of emotion, one I couldn't quite put my finger on. He leaned in and lightly touched his nose to mine. I once again couldn't help myself from blushing at the childish yet sweet action.

"Maka, are we, are you comfortable with this?" Soul said with a passionate yet sincere whisper.

"Soul, I have always wanted to tell you…" I was cut off as he placed a finger to my lips.

"Save it for later." He smirked.

My breath hitched as he seems to have come almost impossibly close, closer than ever before. However, he hesitated. Before I could be swept off my feet by complete bliss, I could feel his muscles tense and remain frozen. I looked down to see what was wrong and I saw his fiery glare directed across the open living space. Once I reached the end of his glare my eyes lit up and my face was as red as a beat. A certain purple haired cat woman, whatever you wanna call the damn tease was watching us as if we were some sorta drama filled soap opera.

"AWWWWW! Don't mind me; I'm just enjoying the show." Blair purred as she was accompanied by numerous bottles of liquor and a bowl of popcorn.

Soul and I exchanged glances, without another word we were both sitting on opposite ends of the futon as if nothing happened. With a snap of her fingers and a poof of purple smoke Blair darted across the hardwood floor before I could launch a book at her less revealing cat form.

"Um… Soul I," I stood up and walked over so I was standing in front of him so his dumb ass would look at me rather than the god forsaken TV.

He looked me in the eye. "If it is about what just happened I don't wanna talk about it." I watched dumbstruck as he stood up and ran his fingers through his white locks. His expression told me he needed time to think, but I felt otherwise. Soul turned on his heel and made his way to his room on the other side of the living quarter.

"Wait Soul, I'm serious we need to talk about this." I pleaded as much as I could, but lord knows nothing could easily persuade a thickheaded jerk like Soul.

He paused before his door and turned just enough where I could see the side of his face. Emotions flashed between hurt and regret. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach yearning to uncover what is wrong.

"Like I said Maka, give me time to think and we will talk about this later, just not at this moment."

(SOUL'S POV)

DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. I feel like a total douchebag for just turning my back on Maka. Just completely ignoring the problem, well let's just say situation, that's more suitable. I regret everything that I've done to hurt her and ignoring her true feelings for me this whole time. I was blind.

"AGH!" I stomped over to the overly plush, overly sized satin covered bed. With a quick face plant into the covers I shove my headphones in and turn my IPod on, cranking the classical yet demonic jazz as high as I can. I let my thoughts empty completely and drift off to sleep with the soothing melody.

I slept through the entire night as I can hear Maka calling my name accompanied by the aroma of breakfast goods. With yesterdays so called mishap, my nightmares didn't seem as much of a bother, but I have been feeling uneasy so to say. As I sit up to retrieve the mouthwatering breakfast delicacies Maka made, I notice I'm covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I lazily slide off my bed. I stand and stretch, and once I reach for the doorknob I am consumed by blackness and crumple to the floor.

(MAKA'S POV)

"BANG!" I jump startled and quickly look around, searching for the source of the mysterious noise. I march over to Soul's room with a scowl on my face knowing more than well it was probably his doing.

"Soul, Soul!" No answer, he's probably just messing with me. I walk up to his door and bang on it a couple of times for good measure, but there is still no answer.

"Soul I will Maka-Chop your ass out of bed if you don't come out and eat!" I've had it with him, screwing everything up, not giving a damn about me and especially his own well-being.

I slowly open the door expecting him to be either asleep in his bed and mouth wide open, or hiding somewhere planning on scaring the hell out of me. I immediately regret what I said , as I come across a stone cold Soul on the floor.

"Soul!" I run over and immediately check his vital signs. Soul's breathing was erratic and his heartbeat was an unsteady flutter. I pull his limp body into my lap and hold him trying to wake him up as tears begin to sting my eyes. I don't want to believe the truth, but unfortunately I already knew what was wrong. Black blood, the cause of dreadful nightmares and intense pain over the years.

"Soul, don't leave me, not this early, I'm not ready. I've always wanted to be as strong as you, to be able to overcome fear. So please, stay by my side." I hug Soul tight against my chest and sob over his lifeless looking form. This has happened many times before, but no matter how many times it reoccurs, I can't bear the pain. He slowly becomes engulfed by darkness until there is nothing left, but an empty shell of pain and nothingness.

After an hour or so of crying and pondering over my thoughts I decide to move Soul back to his bed. Screw breakfast, screw everything. With this reoccurring incident, I already knew it was going to take a couple of days, maybe even a whole week for Soul to recover. I haul his body over to his bed and tuck him in. Just to be safe, I packed a specific med that Professor Stein had made for Soul to control a situation like this.

I walk back into the room with his medication and water to only find him sitting up and making his way out of bed.

"Soul, NO! You need to lie down and rest." I almost dropped everything I was holding just to hug him in a tight grip, not ever wanting to let go.

"Oi, Maka, what happened?" He looked completely dazed and out of it.

After forcing him to take the pills, I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. He was waiting for an explanation. I twiddled my thumbs, knowing he was bound to do something once I told him the truth.

"Soul, you passed out again due to the Black Blood, but Stein gave me medicine to give you. He mentioned it should help with the attacks." Shit, here come the waterworks again.

"I… Soul, I know this may sound selfish, but don't ever leave me!" I was sobbing into the palms of my hands choking to form words.

I felt strong arms wrap around my lithe frame and gently cradle me.

"Maka, I will always be by your side, nothing can separate us." He brought my face to meet with his eyes. I saw Soul, Mr. Cool guy himself crying, tear streaks running down his face. I looked into his enticing blood red eyes as we brushed together foreheads. I lightly brushed away his tears that silently fell. He brought his chapped lips to my cheekbone and kissed away my sorrow.

"Maka, I'm sorry… for putting you through this, for worrying you."

"Soul, there is no need to apologize as long as we have one other, we can share the pain."

His hold tightened around me as his eyes grew heavier with exhaustion. He leaned into me as my body began to feel heavy. Out from the corner of my eye I caught the last moments of the sun setting, until completely engulfed by darkness.

My eyes were heavy and my body drifting to sleep as Soul continued to rock me back in forth, while still in his warm arms. Before my dreams could take me to cloud nine, my still conscious ears heard Soul whisper ever so lightly, as if talking to a newborn child.

"I love you, Maka." Until he to feel into a deep soundless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Soul Eater, or anything else.

(If you guys want me to add any free roaming ideas to the story just give a shout out)

Chapter 3

(SOUL'S POV)

I woke up to the subtle rocking of the cruise liner and Maka sleeping next to me. Wait what… Maka is sleeping in my bed, with me! What happened last night?

As I rack my brain for memories of last night's happenings, I can't help but notice how peaceful Maka looks as she soundly sleeps next to me. I brush her golden locks out of her face and lay back down to face her.

As I sit up a pain shoots through my body and I double over in pain.

"AGH!" Last night flashes through my head as I once again cannot outrun the darkness.

"Dammit not again! Soul, wakeup, can you hear me? Please!" Maka shook me and my eyes shot open.

"I'm okay Maka." I comfort her while running my hand through my stark white hair.

"Shit!" I curse under my breath. I feel like such a weak piece of shit, worrying Maka like this, it makes me sick.

Maka reached out and rested her hand on my cheek, I slid mine over hers. We sat like that as silence enveloped us. I could cut the tension with a knife, so I decided to break the silence first.

"Now I know what happened last night." I looked up at her and flaunted a sad smile.

"Soul, you don't need to worry about it, that's behind us now. When it does happen again I will be there, and we can get through this together. So don't stand alone." She said with open arms.

A single tear rolled down the side of my face. Great, "cool" guys don't cry. Maka pulled me into a hug as I let everything go, all the pain and suffering. She rocked back and forth with me as she whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I fell asleep once again, relieved that I was not accompanied by nightmares.

(MAKA'S POV)

Soul fell asleep once again in my arms. I placed Soul back against his pillow and stayed by his side for a few extra minutes. Watching his chest slowly rise and fall, he looked so at peace. I finally got up to go fix something to eat, knowing he would wake up complaining he is hungry.

While in the middle of making some get well soup, I hear Soul walk up behind me with unsteady footsteps.

"Maka, what are you making, it smells freakin delicious." He slouched over eyeing what I was making over my shoulder.

"Soul you idiot! What are you doing out of bed, I told you that you needed to rest for a few days." Maka stated, obviously annoyed. "You can't even stand or walk in a straight line."

"Don't worry I'm fine, I'll go chill on the couch and watch some TV till the food is done."

I made sure he could actual make it to the couch and tossed him an extra blanket. He looked awfully pale and his eyes were sunken in, but his mood seemed to have livened.

"Soul-kun! Your get well soup is finished." I beamed.

"Oh, thanks Maka, but you didn't have to." He remarked.

"No, don't worry about it; I was in the mood to cook anyways."

Soul patted the spot next to him on the couch and I gladly obliged. I leaned against his shoulder and stared at the TV as he finished eating. Soul and I have become closer since the beginning of this vacation so to say, the closest we have ever been. I smiled as I could hear his gentle snores. He really needed the sleep after so much suffering each and every night. Slowly, not to disturb him, I slid my hand under his and intertwined my fingers with his own. I gave his hand a light squeeze and to my surprise he squeezed right back. A playful smile danced across his features as he continued to sleep.

(SOUL'S POV)

"HOLY SHIT!" I jumped a foot in the air as another thunder clap sounded. I walked over to one of the windows pulled back the curtain to only be welcomed by a thrashing sea and wild lightning. Maka was out cold still, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. After tucking her in I went to go crash in my room.

"Soul…" A soft voice spoke from the shadows. I rolled over already knowing that it was Maka.

I sat up, "Yeah Maka, what is it." Looking at her through the dark.

"C-Can I… perhaps, s-sleep with you." She stuttered with flushed cheeks. I just stared in awe.

"Cuz I can't sleep with all this thunder, and…" She stood there twiddling her thumbs.

"… I can trust you to keep me company."

"Yeah sure, it's fine hop in." I patted the spot next to me.

She slowly stepped into the little light provided by the moon and made her way over to the edge of my bed. I noticed out of the corner of my eye what she was wearing. Maka sported one of my wife beater tank tops, a mint green frilly lace bra matching her emerald eyes, and a freakin matching mint green thong. I almost keeled over just at the sight, but what topped off her sexiness, was her golden locks cascading over her shoulders and down her back.

"Sorry, I can go put something else on, I came in here in a hurry." She said trying to hide her madly blushing face.

I tried hiding mine as well in the shadows, but telling from her muffled giggles she could clearly tell, it was written on my face.

"N-No, it's alright with me, climb in." SCORE! Finally, an awesomely hot chick in bed, with me!

Maka threw her pillow on the other side of me and climbed over my legs. It took every ounce of my manliest manliness not to slap her amazing ass as she passed by.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OW! What the hell!" I cradled my now aching head.

She cut her eyes at me, "Don't what the hell me, I saw you staring and knew exactly what you were thinking. Now you better be a good little Soul." She remarked while patting my head.

"Damn, you are too good." I smirked.

She settled in next to me with her back facing towards me. For the next hour we both tossed and turned, not catching a wink of sleep yet.

Maka turned towards me and scooted closer, the tip of her nose touching mine.

"Soul, I can't sleep." She whispered.

"Me neither." I breathed.

I snaked my arms around her tiny body and pulled her closer up against my chest. She snuggled her head in the crook of my neck and I placed my chin on the top of her head.

"Soul."

"Hmm."

"Can you sing me to sleep?" She said innocently.

I began to hum a melody, one I usual play along my ivory keys. I could feel her grin against my neck as she recognized the sweet tune. My fingers moved from the small of her back and ghosted across her smooth skin down to her thigh. Our legs intertwined and my fingers played along her skin with the melody. We slowly and silently drifted to sleep in one another's arms to the thrashing waves and clashing thunder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, or anything else. (I wish though):**

**Anyways here is a fluff chappy for ya, hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 4

(SOUL'S POV)

"Soul… Soul!"

My eyes groggily open and I shift my head to only find Maka practically half naked and the covers ripped from the bed.

I slowly slide my body out from underneath Maka, hoping she doesn't wake from the movement. She is almost completely off of me, until she rolls over and smothers my face in between her boobs.

My morning wood twitches and my boxers become uncomfortable. I put my game face on and try once again to slide Maka off of me.

"Success!" I breathed as I stood up from the bed and stretched. Only problem now is mister mini me down there. Not that I'm mini… just forget it. How about Soul Junior?

"Maka, what do you- I stop myself short as my eyes follow over her sleeping figure from head to toe.

I couldn't hold back a chuckle, as her thong clad ass was up in the air and she was snoring heavily. Ash blonde hair was tossed around her. I walked over to her and touched my lips to her forehead.

"If only you knew how I really felt Maka." I whispered, while brushing a piece of hair from her face.

Well since Maka is still asleep, I might as well go take a shower. Once in the shower, I let the cold water run over my back as I contemplate my life. How "uncool".

(MAKA'S POV)

"Soul." I sit up noticing that Soul isn't in bed.

"He must have gotten up early for once, that's strange…" I remark aloud, while looking around.

I noticed how the covers were missing and disregarded on the floor. A fine layer of sweat also covered my skin.

"UGH!" I sigh in anger. The damn AC is broken. Great we are in the middle of the Caribbean with the blistering sun and no cold air to cool our sizzling skin.

I hop off of the bed and poke my head out of the doorway. As I try to attempt to fix the problem at hand I notice the running shower. Soul must have gotten up early to take a cold shower due to this heat… oh well.

"Let's see, what do we have for breakfast?" I wondered aloud while looking through the pantry and fridge. I left the fridge open a little longer enjoying the cool air washing over my burning skin.

I decided to make a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon. I slip the pink apron over my head and tie it around my waist.

The shower's water cut off signaling Soul was finished, and hopefully left enough warm water for me, which I doubt.

"Oi, Maka what's for breakfast?" Soul questions as he walks around the corner. My eyes dart over to where he stands. He once again was shirtless, his chiseled muscles standing out with great definition. Except for the pale scar running from his left shoulder across his body and down to his right hip. At first I had many troubles excepting the fact that I had scarred Soul for life, but he never seemed to really mind. Overall he thought it made him look like a completely ripped badass. My eyes traveled down his exposed chest and stopped at his waist band. He finished drying his hair and tossed the towel somewhere.

I quickly notice I am starring and turn my attention back to what I am cooking before me.

"OH! Good morning Soul!" I exclaim in a cheery voice.

"You sure do seem happy this morning Maka." He remarked.

"Yea I had a good night's rest and I'm excited!" I practically yell while jumping up and down.

"So I see you slept well in MY bed." Soul teased me as he approached from behind.

My cheeks flushed remembering the sweet dreams I had while sleeping in his strong arms. My core burns, as I remember his touch, such delicate finger caressing every surface of my skin. Souls very own scent lulled me to sleep.

"Stop messing around you jerk, I couldn't sleep because of the storm." I scowled.

"Anyways, we need to start packing again after breakfast." I reminded him.

"For what?" He looked puzzled, seeming to forget that the cruise liner we are on is only part of our vacation of a lifetime.

"Idiot, the cruise was only a mere portion of what is to come. Did you really think that was it?"

"WHAT! So we really are going to Venice, Italy. I seriously thought you were joking when you mentioned it the other day!" He said still looking dumbfounded.

"No, I wasn't joking, are vacation consisted of a cruise through the Caribbean and a week-long stay in Venice."

"Well then I guess this means we get more alone time together…" Soul breathed down my neck as I finished plating our food. I didn't react though, all functions shut down.

His hands ghosted my waist and danced across my shoulders.

"…you know just you and me." Soul said while fondling with my golden locks. Soul pressed his body up against mine and wrapped his arms around my front. I could feel him over every particle of my burning skin. He planted a kiss behind my ear and trailed down my neck. I feel his crotch pressed hard against my rear. Sadly I just remembered that I was only wearing my thong and completely forgot about the whole pants thing. With this heat I hadn't even noticed so I just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Maka…" I could feel his grip loosen around my frame as he spun me around. His hands moved to my shoulders as he looked me dead in the eyes

"We need to talk."

(SOUL'S POV)

Breakfast was "interesting" to say the least. We both sat in silence with our heads down starring at the plates set before us. I got up, Maka following suit, and plopped down heavily with Maka beside me. She leaned up against my shoulder with a sigh.

"Maka we need to talk about what happened earlier."

"Yea I know, it's just that… I don't know what will happen. I'm afraid of losing you Soul, and I don't want anything to ever come between us." Maka said.

"Maka I will never let anything happen to you, or us." God I sound so cheesy right now, but it's worth it.

I placed my hand on top of Maka's and intertwined my fingers with hers.

"You remember the first time we met?" I said.

"Yeah, it was like it was yesterday, their standing there in the vast music room. You mentioned your name… Soul. I watched you with intent as a wide grin spread across that face of yours. I watched your eyes, those beautiful blood red eyes. You turned towards the set of ivory keys displayed before you and said-

"This is who I am." I interrupted, finishing her sentence for her.

"You know Maka… ever since I laid eyes on you… I fell for you right then and there." I told her in a sweet whisper.

"So what you are trying to say is…"

"Maka, I love you." I said while turning towards.

"You really mean it." She remarked as her eyes lit up.

"Why don't I just show you?" I breathed.

I swooped in to catch her lips. We crashed together, tasting one another. Her lips were as soft as silk. Maka snaked her hands into my hair and began to tug on it. My arms crushed her against my chest as I decided to deepen the kiss and pick up the pace. We became a frenzied mess of wet kisses and limbs. I bit her lip playfully asking permission for entrance. Permission granted! Our tongues tangoed and fought for dominance.

Maka pulled back a little coming up for air. Her breath was ragged and hair left a tangled mess. While she caught her breath I decided to play with her a little more. I licked from her collar bone up, making sure to leave a nice hickey midway. Once I reached my destination, I stuck out my tongue and gracefully licked and bit her bottom lip with my pointed teeth. I paused and backed up to look at her lovely emerald eyes.

I pulled her into my chest as we embraced, taking in her sweet scent.

"Maka, I will always love you." I said as I plant a kiss atop her head.

"And I love you too, Soul." Maka said as she snuggled against my chest.

For the rest of that morning we sat in one another's embrace, not ever letting go.

* * *

**Well how'd ya like! Please drop a review (comments, complaints, etc…). For my upcoming chapters, I will try and make them at least twice as long or more ;) CAN'T WAIT! More sexy Soul and Maka coming up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorite this story so far. I know the last chapter was kinda boring, but no worry there is more to come. I am also extending my chapters. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

* * *

Chapter 5

(MAKA'S POV)

"SOUL!" I huffed angrily.

"We need to hurry up and pack, Italy is only a few hours away!" I screamed banging on his door.

I knew more than well that he could hear me, Soul was just being his lazy ass self. I stood there waiting tapping my foot until his door finally opened.

"Sup' Maka…" He said.

"Soul we need to quit messing around and pack, we are almost to Italy!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Maka chill, I already have everything packed and bags ready. Believe me I am just as excited as you are, so I hurried and packed the other day. I thought you were doing the same?" Soul said cooly.

My jaw dropped. You have got to be kidding me; Soul actually got off of his ass for once and did something besides eating, watching TV, and playing mindless videos games. I looked passed him and saw the bed made, everything tidy and spotless, with his bags waiting beside the door.

"Wow, Soul I thought I doubted you there for a second," I said embarrassed, looking down towards the floor.

"Come on Maka, you can't doubt cool guys like me now can you?" Soul said with a grin.

"Now if you need help packing Maka, I could lend you a hand." He said.

"Yeah, sure, I could use the help and all, thanks." I said.

He followed me to my room and sat on the bed beside me. I watch as he scanned the room with a quick once over and gave a sigh.

"You sure do have a lot of stuff with you, and to my surprise Maka, you made an even bigger mess than I did." He gave a huff.

I looked around my room and to be honest, it was a complete disaster. I have no idea how we are supposed to clean the quarters before the cruise liner reaches port. I groaned aloud as I jumped from my bed and starched.

I looked at Soul, "Well let's get started!" I said a little too cheerfully.

"Where…" He said with a glum look.

(SOUL'S POV)

Great, what have I gotten my good for nothing ass into. Maka has so much crap, and I am so not the cleaning type. I only got my shit together so Maka wouldn't strangle me for being lazy.

"Hey bookworm, you start gathering all of your books together, and I will take care of your laundry." I said while pulling the suitcases out from under the bed and setting them beside her.

I walked over to the dresser holding all of her vacation clothes and began to go through it. Carefully placing all of her clothes in a neat orderly fashion in her suitcases. I never knew Maka had so many clothes, at least three suitcases were clothes, and the other two were books.

Finally I finished cleaning both the dresser and closet, now it was time to move on to the clothes explosion throughout the room.

"Maka, what do you want me to do with the clothes all over the floor?" I questioned.

"Oh, just separate them, you know, shirts with shirts, bottoms with bottoms, and underwear and other stuff in one pile. That's all you have to do. I appreciate all of you help Soul, thanks." Maka said.

I looked back to all of the clothes sitting before me and began separating. Shirts with shirts, bottoms with bottoms… underwear… and you know all that stuff. I went brain dead as I gripped Maka's underwear in my hand. Well, I wouldn't call a skimpy piece of lace underwear. Amongst all the clutter, I never noticed how many pairs of damn lacey underwear and skimpy thongs Maka actually had.

I could only picture Maka in such an obscene outfit. Lace, bows, and everything else to accompany my dark fantasies. I looked down at my hand that still had a firm grasp on her underwear. Silently, I chuckled to myself as I noticed Maka's taste and particular style of underwear. They mostly consisted of colorful lace and tiny bows sprinkled here and there. She also had a couple of boy short styled panties with cute designs. What took me aback though, was the certain pair I had in my hands. It was probably her skimpiest pair, and would provide little coverage. It was a deep crimson red with plenty of lace, and accompanied by little black bows with what looked like a small skull charm in the middle.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OW! Maka now what did I do wrong?" I questioned frantically while cradling my now bleeding head.

"I asked for your help, not to sit there and stare at my panties like a pervert!" She yelled while flailing her arms at my face.

"What! You won't let your _boyfriend_ stare at your sexy ass panties?" I retorted with a smirk on my face.

"HA! Admit it you like it when I stare." I said in a husky voice.

She blushed at this, her cheeks turning bright red.

"It turns you on right; just tell me all of your dark secrets Maka." I whispered in her ear.

I licked her earlobe and chuckled lightly as her breath hitched. I felt her hands grasp my shoulders and sadly push me away.

"Not now Soul… I'm not ready." She mumbled as her eyes diverted to the floor

"Is everything alright Maka?" I sat back with concern in my eyes.

"No, I mean, I just don't want you to be mad at me… if I say I'm not ready." She said.

"Maka." I pulled her flush against my chest and kissed her forehead.

"Maka I love you, and you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I will never be mad at you, if you say you aren't ready then you aren't ready. I will love you no matter what." I whispered sweet nothings to her.

"Thank you, Soul. You mean so much to me and I didn't want to lose you because of me. I love you." Maka said as she sat up and pecked me on the lips.

"Well let's get all of your crap packed; we only have about an hour left till we arrive to port."

"It is not crap Soul, they are literary works." She said in a mocking voice.

We both continued where we left off, with an awkward silence.

(MAKA'S POV)

"All finished!" I shouted while jumping up and running towards Soul. I ran right at him and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Thanks for your help Soul, now we just have to lug all of our baggage to the top deck once we reach the port." I reminded him.

"Yeah sure, it was no problem." Soul said nonchalantly.

"Well I guess we could relax for thirty minutes or so, the schedule says we still have around a half hour till the cruise is done, and it is time for the real fun. I can't believe we are going to spend a week in Italy's beautiful city of Venice." I said excitedly as I plopped down next to Soul on the couch.

I grabbed the remote and turned on something to keep us entertained for the moment.

"I can't wait either Maka; it'll just be you and me, in a big city." Soul said while playing with my hair.

I smiled as I lay in his lap, starring up at his face.

"Hey Maka, you should keep your hair down, I like." He said while twirling my golden locks between his fingers.

"MmHm." Was all I said.

As Soul was watching the TV, I decided to steal quick glances at each particular feature he flaunted. I looked deep into his crimson eyes and felt his warm soul. I soon fell asleep, to the rocking of the ship.

I was asleep for only ten minutes until the captain of the cruise liner, echoes over the intercom.

"_We have arrived to the beautiful port of Italy, would all passengers please gather all belongings and make your way to the deck, Thank You and have a lovely day_!"

Soul and I jumped to our feet and began to gather our luggage. We made our way through the halls and up the steps. Once we reached the top deck the bright sun welcomed us and warmed our skin. I looked at Soul and slipped my hand into his. We followed the line leading off of the ship, and never once did Soul let go of my hand.

"We need to get our passports out and go through customs before we can do anything else." I reminded Soul.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He said grumpily.

Once we arrived to customs I fished out our passports and handed them to the lady. With a quick scan and a stamp we were out within five minutes.

"See Soul that wasn't too bad, all we need to do is get a cab and find our hotel room, thanks to Lord Death." I said as I searched for a cab.

After waiting for a cab, we finally reached the hotel and hour later. Well I wouldn't even call it a hotel; it was like a mansion open to the public, the rich and fancy. We checked in, got our room key, and hauled our luggage to the elevator.

"I am exhausted." I said tiredly.

"Same here, but I must say, after running around all day, we got to see the sights." Soul said.

"_Ding_!" The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open.

"Our room is somewhere at the end of the hall." He said as he pulled out the room key.

Our room was three floors down from the top floor facing towards the city.

"Alright, you ready to see the room, I bet it is huge." Soul said waving the keys in front of my face.

"YES! Just hurry up and open the door!" I said smacking him upside the head.

He chuckled and shoved the key in the lock. Slowly the door opened and revealed a heavenly oasis. My jaw hit the floor and Soul was left speechless.

"Dear…Shinigami…" I mumbled.

We walk in and place our bags on the floor, shutting the door behind us.

For a hotel the ceilings reach high. Vast mahogany floors were cool to the touch. Lavish yet rustic décor furnished the living room. Plush futons lie across from one another as a decorative piece sits in the center. What caught my eye was a grand piano sitting in the far right corner, flaunting its ivory keys. A huge window led out to a balcony overlooking the city of Venice. There were two rooms a spare bedroom and the master. We decided to go take a peek at the master bath. I grabbed Soul's hand and dragged him along. We opened the door to the master bedroom. A huge canopy bed sat in the middle of the room. A black silk comforter adorned the bed with deep crimson pillows. The bed posts were also a lovely mahogany. A plasma TV was mounted to the wall, and a walk in closet was on the other side of the room. Slowly we made our way to the bathroom. Rustic Tuscany tiles covered the floor. There were two vanities side by side. What amazed the most was the Jacuzzi. Its walls were lined with water jets, and it was big enough to hold a family of ten.

Soul squeezed my hand and gave me the most shark toothed grin I have ever seen. It was of utmost happiness and excitement.

"Well, what do ya think?" He questioned.

"I absolutely love it, now it's just you and me!" I exclaimed jumping into his arms.

He carried me bridal style over to the canopy bed and threw me into a sea of soft covers. Soul tackled me and pinned my body against the bed. His lips crashed against mine with fiery passion.

After a few minutes through our make out session, Soul pulled away.

"I think it is time we have some fun." He remarked while wiggling his eyebrows in a funny way.

"Soul…" I said confused.

His hands slid up my thigh and stopped at my sides. I was thrown into a laughing fit as he was tickling me to death. My eyes began to water from my laughter.

"CUT… i-it… OUT!" I said between giggles.

Soul stopped suddenly and his grin dropped from his face. I wondered what was wrong.

"I'm suddenly tired… GOOD NIGHT!" He fell on top of me and pretended to snore.

"OH! I see how it is, someone is playful tonight!" I tried shoving him off of me, but he was pretty heavy so I gave up.

He rolled off of me and to the side where he snatched me into a bear hug.

"Gotch ya!" He said snickering.

"SOOUULL!" I whined.

After our playtime, we sat in each other's arms enjoying one another's company.

"Hey Maka, did you ever notice we are missing Blair?" Soul questioned as he snuggled against the nape of my neck.

"No, but she is probably off doing her own thing, I'm sure she is okay though." I said reassuringly.

"MmHm." Was all he said.

"Let's go to sleep, it's getting dark out and I sure am exhausted, we will just unpack tomorrow." I said while rubbing my eyes.

I looked to see Soul already sound asleep and gently snoring. I gave him a light kiss and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This was another filler chapter, but here is a heads up (THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THE NEXT UPCOMING CHAPTER!) ;) Please leave a review or comment. PM me if you guys want to drop any ideas. And yes my chapters will be longer from now on. There is no need to get your panties in a bunch; there will be plenty of sexy action and lovey dovey stuff coming up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks once again to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorite. I decided most of this chapter will be from Soul's point of view, so I hope you guys don't mind. It is also a really long chapter, so I broke the lemon chapter into two parts. And for reference Soul is 18 and Maka is 17. For all of those fellow readers here is part of the lemon which is to come. Hope you enjoy! ;P**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, and of course I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER.**

* * *

Chapter 6

(SOUL'S POV)

I roll over to avoid the sun from stinging my still tired eyes. As I rolled over I was met with… nothing.

My eyes popped open to only see Maka's side of the bed is empty. Slowly, I heave myself from the warm covers of my bed and throw a t-shirt on, realizing I slept with my sweatpants on.

I found a cheery Maka bouncing around the oversized kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Oi, Maka, what's for breakfast?" I said taking in the delicious aroma.

"Oh! I am just cooking some simple bacon and eggs. We have a big day today, so be prepared for the first day in Venice!" She said jumping up and down, clearly excited.

"So I take it that we are going all out today?" I said.

"You got it!" She smirked.

"Well Maka, I was thinking… maybe we should go out to dinner tonight. We could go to a nice restaurant, and you know… call it a date." I starred blushing at my feet waiting for her reply.

"Of course, one question though… are we to dress fancy?"

My eyes lit up and I gave a wide grin.

"Yes, is that ok with you, I mean, this is a really fancy one so we have to dress to impress."

"Yeah that is perfectly fine by me, anyways; I would love seeing you all dressed up." She beamed.

"Sadly, the only clothes we brought were casual tourist's clothes, you know what I mean. So I guess this means… we need to go on a little shopping trip, as much as I hate to say it." I said as my shoulders slumped.

"Sounds great, and I know what you are thinking… if you don't want me dragging you throughout clothing shops, well, you could go get what you need come back to the hotel and get ready, while I finish up. How does that sound?" Maka said with a puzzling face.

"Sure that sounds like a plan."

"Well, I'm gonna jump in the shower and get ready for our big day." I told Maka.

She gave a simple nod and finished cleaning the dishes.

I made my way to the grand bathroom and flipped on the lights. After gathering my necessities I stood between the Jacuzzi and the shower wondering which one I should choose.

My head snapped towards the door when I heard a light knock. I opened it to find Maka starring at her feet and twiddling her thumbs.

"S-Soul… I um… was just wondering i-if I could join you?" Her face was scarlet and she kept fidgeting with an innocent look in her eyes.

My mind went blank, so all I could do was stare. She snapped me back to reality as she placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Uh yeah, I guess you can, whatever makes you happy." She smiled at me and walked past me into the bathroom.

She walked over to the oversized tub and turned the faucet to start the warm water. Maka grabbed the body wash she brought and dumped the whole bottle into the water, making a bubbly concoction.

We turned our backs to each other as we got undressed. I jumped in first and watched her with intent as she finished undressing. My eyes traveled over her exposed skin and up to her golden locks as she let them cascade down her back. I couldn't help but drool as she unclasped her bra and slowly pulled her panties down her legs. She walked up to the Jacuzzi and got in. I chuckled lightly as her face was flushed red.

I sat at one end as she sat at the other, bubbles reaching to her chin. We sat in an awkward silence as we sat there naked in front of each other, only bubbles concealing us.

"Soul, let's not take this too far, okay?" She looked me strait in the eye.

I leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Don't worry babe, I won't do anything to hurt you." I smiled.

Maka gave me a big wide smile and wrapped her arms around my neck. She took a handful of bubbles and blew them into my face. Her laughter filled the air as my face was covered with bubbles.

"Hey Soul… can you wash my hair."

"Yeah, turn around." She turned around and I wrapped my arms around her frame pulling her closer so I could reach. I blushed noticing how she sat between my legs. She leaned back and handed me her favorite shampoo. The sweet smell of strawberries filled the room as I gently massaged her hair. She rinsed her hair and turned back around, still with a prominent blush.

"Now let me wash your body…" She whispered leaning up against my chest.

"Go right ahead, I sure am pretty dirty right now." I smirked.

I looked down and noticed her boobs were pressed against my chest. My breath hitched as my member twitched. She took the bath sponge and straddled my waist… she fucking straddled my waist.

"Maka… you sure you are comfortable?" I blushed.

"Me? Of course I am, the question is… are you?" Her look made me panic, just what is she up to.

Maka was making little circles on my chest with the sponge. She would repeat the action over and over. Her hand then moved to my scar and traced from my shoulder down to my hip. So dangerously close to Soul Junior.

She dropped the sponge and looked at me.

"Looks like somebody is enjoying me." She teased.

"I certainly am." She threw her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I leaned in for a wet kiss. I bit and tugged on her bottom lip with my teeth. My tongued slipped from in between my teeth and begged for entrance. Gladly she obliged and her tongue danced with mine. My hands slithered past her waist and to her ass giving it a light squeeze.

"S-Soul!" She moaned against my mouth. I smirked at her reaction.

I felt her hand ghost across my skin and stop where my boxers usually hang on my waist. My lips moved to her neck and I began to bite then lick her silky smooth skin.

"Soul!" She continued to moan his name in his ear.

Leaning back, she looked me in the eyes and grabbed my hands.

"Why don't we move this to the bed." I told her kissing her again.

Maka nodded with approval. We hopped out and dried off, Maka decided to put her panties back on, so I slid my boxers on. Just in case our make out session didn't go too far. Maka said it herself, she doesn't want to cross that line yet.

After we both had our undergarments on, I scooped Maka up into my arms and carried her to the bed to continue our steamy make out session.

I crawled on top of her and began kissing her all over. I could not get enough of her. She grabbed my hands again and looked at me with shining emerald eyes.

"Soul, I love you and that means I trust you more than anyone." Maka moved my hands to rest on her breasts and she nodded.

"I love you too Maka and I will never break that trust." My lips crashed against hers and I could feel her smile against my lips.

My hands still lay on her breasts, so I decide to have a little fun. I tweak one of her nipples in between my two fingers. Immediately she arches into my hand wanting more. Our tongues tango as I grope her twin mounds. She is helplessly writhing underneath my very touch.

"Soul! Damn that feels amazing!" She pants as her breathing becomes more ragged. Her fingers intertwine and tug at my hair. Time to step it up a notch.

My tongue slowly licked down to her collarbone and made its way to one of her nipples. I peeked up to see her face. She was in heaven, pure bliss. I continuously flicked my tongue over her nipple as her excitement climbed. My other hand ghosted across her stomach and stopped at the waistband of her panties. I noticed how she was wearing the cute boy shorts I found in her room. Maka was just to much to handle, I loved her deeply and I always will.

"You like that don't you Maka, its making you wet." My fingers pressed against her covered core and her hips jerked forward.

I looked up to her face.

"Soul…" Her eyes told me yes, and she gave a small nod. A small blush crossed her face as I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. Now back to what I was doing.

Slowly, my hand snuck under the waistband of her panties. I could hear her breath hitch and a small moan escape her lips. My teeth grazed her nipple and I began to nibble at the sensitive skin right below her breast. A single digit snuck underneath her waist band and found the special nerve bundle. I lightly stroked her sweet spot and she gasped, arching into my hand.

"Soul, do that again…" She said breathlessly.

"Sure thing babe." I whispered in a deep husky voice.

Maka couldn't control her body as I slowly rubbed her sweet spot and groped her breasts. My boxers had become a major nuisance and I was ready to rip them off and hold her down. But I would never do something like that to Maka. A single digit slipped into her wet core and I pumped slowly back and forth.

"AH! Soul that feels amazing!" She was in pure bliss. I quickened my fingers pace and decided to add one more digit to the mix. She was riding my hand and her breathing became ragged.

"AHHH! S-Soul … SOUL!" Her sweet nectar coated my hands as she came.

"How was that?" I smirked halfheartedly.

"God, I'm sure that's not even close to the real thing." She blushed.

"Don't worry, that time will come." I grimaced.

Her eyes drifted to the problem in my boxers. Slowly she crawled up to me and straddled my hips. This sure is something more than a make out session, but not sex, so I'm not really sure what to call it. I guess it's just one of those practice sessions so to say… I guess.

"Holy shit!" I jerked forward.

Maka, the sweet innocent bookworm just went for it. She grabbed me hard though my boxers and gave a tug.

"Someone is a little over excited." She smirked.

She stuck her fingers past my waistband and slowly tugged my boxers to my knees. She marveled at my erect member as it stood at full attention.

I looked away with a blush.

"Soul… how is… _that… _supposed to fit in my mouth?" She cocked her head to the side.

I quirked my eyebrow.

"Say what?"

"Well, it's just that I didn't expect you… you're… to be that huge!"

"Dammit Maka, I never said you had to put it in your mouth!"

"Let's just say it's a favor." She stroked my length. I let out a moan of approval.

Her delicate fingers traced my scar sending shivers down my spine. She lowered her head and made a fist around my base. Her hot breath tickled my skin. Slowly her tongue flicked out from between her soft lips and licked the precum from my tip.

Well this is just great… I am getting a fucking blowjob from my miester and lover. Just fabulous.

Agonizingly slow, Maka licked from base to tip and slowly pumped up and down.

"Damn Maka! Where did you learn how to do this?" My hips thrust upwards as she tortured me.

"I have my ways." Her grimace told me to shut up and enjoy the treatment.

Next thing I knew she engulfed my member and sucked hard. All senses were on overdrive, she moaned against my dick and that was it. I couldn't hold it anymore. I grabbed her hair and thrust my hips forward.

"MAKA!" I released my load into her mouth and she swallowed every last bit of it. Damn now that is hot!

I pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Soul, I was wondering maybe… tonight we could… you know." She looked up at me with a sweet smile and innocent eyes.

"Only if you are ready." I said brushing the hair out of her face.

"I'm ready Soul, I trust you." Maka pressed her lips to mine.

"Let's get going, we only have a few hours to shop and get ready for tonight's fancy dinner." I gave her a big grin.

(MAKA'S POV)

I gathered my necessities for our little shopping trip and waited for Soul by the door. I decided to give the girls a call while I waited and give them an update on our developing relationship.

I did a three way hook up call with Liz and Patty on one line and Tsubaki on the other.

"Hello!" The girls shouted in unison.

"How's the vacation Maka?" Liz and Patty asked.

"Give us all the details." Tsubaki said with her gentle voice.

"Well… guess what guys… Soul and I are official." I smiled.

"No Way!" They screamed though the speaker.

"Yup! I called you guys for some advice."

"Sure thing, whatever you need Maka!" Liz said.

"Well, Soul and I are going out to dinner at a really fancy restaurant, I need something to impress." I replied.

"Well I would get a form fitting dress, one that definitely shows off your lovely legs and amazing ass." Liz and Patty stated.

"You should also get a pair of shoes such as simple heels or flats. Only pick out a decent necklace with matching earrings." Tsubaki implied.

"Go light on the makeup, all you need is a little touch up here and their then your face should resemble an angels'." Patty added. I could hear her squeal and clap her hands together.

"Got it! Is that all ladies?" I questioned.

"Don't forget the sexy lingerie!" The girls squealed. I blushed and made a mental note, I already have plenty of sexy panties. I will probably wear the red laced thong accented with black bows and a skull charm. Anyways, aren't those the ones Soul had picked up in my room back on the ship. Probably, he sure will be surprised.

"Thanks girls, I've gotta go!" I hung up quickly just as Soul came around the corner.

"Who was that?" Soul asked.

"Oh, it was just the girls asking about the trip and everything." I replied, still with red cheeks.

"Okay, well are you ready to go?"

"Yup, let's get going."

Soul locked the hotel room behind him and we headed towards the elevator. The elevator doors closed with a ding and we began our descent to the lobby. We were able to hail a taxi to the heart of the of Venice. It was a short ride thanks to today's traffic, and we now stood before one of Venice's fabulous malls.

"Well Soul, you can go wherever you need to go to get what you need for tonight and we will both meet here at the front of the mall to catch a ride back." I informed. Everything was all planned out.

"Got it Maka." He gave me a quick kiss and walked off, disappearing among the crowd.

I walked around for half an hour trying to spot the perfect store. I reached the end of the east wing in the mall and came across the perfect store. They had everything I needed, even the name was coincidental. The store flaunted a bold cursive sign with flashing red lights and read '_Sexy_'. I braced myself for the onslaught of perfume that assaulted my nose. I walked to the middle of the store where it looked where most of the dresses were held. I looked around until my eyes spotted the perfect dress.

It was a deep lustful red, reminding me of Soul's eyes. The design was simple yet it screamed sexy! I remembered the girls' advice and went over the checklist in my head. So I grabbed it and ran to the dressing room. Quickly I slipped it on and marveled at the figure in the mirror, it was absolutely perfect. The dress hugged my curves and butt nicely. It's length was tempting, stopping an inch above mid-thigh. The halter top wrapped around my neck, leaving my back open to expose my skin. It ruffled at the hem and smoothed itself out as it reached my bust. The dress gave the illusion of a bigger bust and I looked a size bigger, giving me a C cup appearance. I mentally jumped with joy and quickly changed to look around some more.

Now I needed shoes and accessories. Shoes were easy to come across for me, I wasn't to picky and made good choices. I roamed until I spotted just what I needed. The shoes were simple yet a nice touch to show off my legs. Just what the girls suggested. The shoes were jet black little sandals with silk ribbons wrapping around my leg to reach just below my knees. Next I saw a pair of earrings to go with my outfit. The earrings were little black skulls, similar to the mask of Lord Death but opposite coloring. Three little white dots made the eyes and nose. I grabbed them and jumbled everything in my arms as I headed towards the back of the store. Looking at the time, I picked up my pace and hurried. Finally, I reached the back of the little store, where the forbidden cloth taunts passersby's. I mope towards the wall wondering what exactly to get. I'm horrible at making decisions when it comes to impressing a certain lover boy.

I look up and down the wall for a sexy bra to match the sexy panties I had already planned on wearing. Found it! It's the exact opposite of my panties. The bra consists mostly of black lace trimmed with crimson lace. In the middle lay a big red bow. Perfect!

I practically ran to the cashier and threw everything to her. Once I finished checking out, I made my way out to the front of the mall to see Soul waiting for me.

I ran up to him with my arms full of bright colored bags.

"Find everything you need?" He smiled.

"Sure did!" I returned.

"The only problem I had was trying to understand the damn cashier, she only spoke Italian." I scowled.

"What do you expect, we are in Italy." Soul chuckled.

We hopped into a cab and made our way back to our hotel to get ready for the big night ahead.

(SOUL'S POV)

It didn't take me long to get ready. I was done well before Maka ever would be. My attire was simple yet fancy for where we were headed. A crimson, almost borderline maroon button up shirt was neatly tucked into my black slacks. Holding up my pants was a white belt matching my shoes. I wore white loafers; something that made my outfit standout, the shoes went well with my hair. Around my neck was a black tie. To keep my sleeves out of the way I rolled them halfway up my forearm. Everything looked well; all I needed was Maka's confirmation.

I walked over to the barstool and took a seat, waiting for Maka to finish whatever she was doing.

"Are you almost done slow poke?" I yelled across the hotel room.

"Hold on dammit, I'll be there in a sec!" She yelled back, obviously annoyed.

She walked around the corner with a hop in her step. I almost fell off of the barstool. Maka looked irresistible. Her lovely crimson dress hugged her body in all the right ways, showing just the right amount of skin. Not to mention her boobs and ass, they looked fabulous. Her petite little black sandals laced up her luscious legs, doing a damn good job flaunting the goods. I also noticed her hair was curled into tiny ringlets cascading over her shoulders and down her back framing her angelic face. Speaking of her face, she had a simple touch of blush and cherry red lipstick. What really made me drool were those lovely eyes of hers. I could see a trace of eyeliner and mascara making her emerald orbs standout magnificently. Altogether my Maka was perfect, nothing could ever make her anything more or anything less, I love her just the way she is.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she snaked hers up to my neck.

"How do I look?" She blushed.

I placed a kiss on her forehead not wanting to ruin her lipstick.

"You look absolutely breathtaking…" I whispered in her ear.

I looked into her eyes as she tugged on my tie.

"And you are my handsome little devil." She grinned.

I gathered my wallet and keys. Snaking an arm around her waist, we walked out the door and to the elevator. We walked out into the chilling night air and gasped at the sight before us. The streets of Venice were magnificent, lights and décor were scattered through the streets. Venice was a different world at night. By dawn the façade is gone and the rustic life of the Italians reappears.

It didn't take long for us to reach our destination. The restaurant was amazing. It reached high into the night sky. I couldn't wait to see what the inside looked like. I pulled Maka closer to me and shot her a smile we entered to only be welcomed by a delicious aroma. We were quickly seated in a nice quite corner.

"Soul this place is lovely." She beamed.

"And it's all for you babe" I flaunted a wide grin.

"Well then I guess while we are in Italy, why don't we enjoy what it has to offer." She looked over the menu.

"That means we should enjoy spaghetti, Italy's finest." I too looked over my menu.

"That sounds good!"

We both chatted while enjoying our spaghetti. After a fabulous desert of tiramisu we left with full stomachs, making our way to the hotel for our late night fun.

I could already tell that tonight, would be a night to remember.

* * *

**Well, this is one of my long chapters. I have rightfully made the decision of leaving off here, that way the lemon is split into two parts. This chapter will be the first part of the lemon and the next chapter will be the other part. Making the next chapter ONE BIG LEMON, it will have tons of lemony goodness throughout (because I am a pervert). I will update as fast as possible for the next lemon chapter. Drop a review, comment, flame, etc… Peace Off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hayo! Everybody… Hope you guys liked the last chappy;p Well, I do appreciate those who have followed, faved, and reviewed. I am sincerely sorry for not updating sooner thanks to school-.-, god I hate it. Without further ado I give you the lemon filled goodness you have all been waiting for! (This chapter will mostly be from MAKA'S POV)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

* * *

Chapter 7

This was surely to be a night to remember.

(MAKA'S POV)

Our walk "home" was rather quick, given our situation. The fire between my legs intensified making it difficult not to jump Soul in the streets, right then and there.

The receptionist starred as we both ran through the lobby and into the elevator. Once the doors shut, I found myself suddenly being pushed against the wall by Soul's strong hands.

Our lips met in a fiery heat, two tongues dancing in the heat of battle. I felt his hands give my bottom a hard squeeze. I moaned with pleasure wanting him to do it again, but our elevator came to a stop. Quickly we stepped out and I practically shoved the key into the lock. The door flung open and we dropped everything at the door. Soul turned around and locked the door back before proceeding to the master bedroom of the hotel. I waited for Soul in the bedroom starring at the wall.

'_This is actual going to happen'_ I thought to myself. I became overjoyed and giddy, like a first time crush was asking me to prom.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. Wet kisses worked their way up the nape of my neck and paused at my ear.

"The first time I laid eyes on you… you took my breath away." He whispered in a husky voice.

"The first time I laid eyes on you; I fell then and there for your ruby eyes and pointed teeth." I said back with as much love.

"But tonight… I think a certain angel will need to perform CPR because you took all my breath away." He chuckled.

"Soul…" I turned around in his arms to face his fiery eyes.

"Soul, I love you." I gave a genuine smile, my cheeks turning crimson.

"And I love you to Maka, till the day I die."

Soul's hands traveled up my back and his fingers tangled through my hair messing up the curls. Our lips crashed in a fiery passion, sending sparks throughout my body. My eyes slowly shut in pure bliss as he became fierce, lustful hunger consuming him. Fingers moved graceful to where my dress was intricately tied behind my neck. Soul quickly withdrew the ties, letting the dress fall to the floor.

I watched with rosy cheeks as he stepped back and admired.

"I was pretty eager to get that dress off of you to retrieve my prize, but damn you sure look sexy as hell in that lingerie Maka." His greedy little grin spread wider as his eyes clouded over with lust.

"You should were this more often… and nothing to cover it up." He growled as he licked to my colar bone.

"What do you think you're doing?" I grabbed his member through his slacks eliciting another throaty growl.

"Your shirt needs to go." I looked into his eyes as I undid his tie.

I then began torturously unbuttoning his shirt very slowly.

His tanned chizzled abs peeked from his shirt and my arousal skyrocketed. I let the crimson shirt drop from his shoulders and fall to the floor.

Strong hands cupped my face, I looked up to only be met by blood red eyes.

"Maka, I love you." He said with sincere love.

"I love you too, Soul. Forever and always." I reached up to his face, caressing his jawline.

Gracefully he lifted me from my feet and carried me to the bed. I leaned back into the plush blankets letting them engulf me. Soul crawled on top of me and attacked my lips.

Once he finished the assault, his tongue then traced from my jugular down to my collar bone.

Small whimpers of pleasure began to fill the air. He stopped once reaching my bra covered chest.

Soul looked up with a sly smirk playing against his features.

"Maka, I couldn't help but notice the bold underwear you chose to wear, not to mention the sexy bra. Even if you do look incredibly HOT in them they must go." Soul's grin spread and his eyes lit up.

Soul shifted his arm into a cold steel blade. I felt the blade glide across my skin and slip underneath my bra clasp. With a swift flick of the blade, the material was cut and hung on my shoulders. His arm turned back to warm pink flesh. Sharp teeth grazed my shoulder and latched on to the strap of my bra. Slowly, Soul pulled the cloth away from my skin and grinned with the material still in his mouth.

I shivered with exposed breasts and blushed. I saw him drop the material to the floor as he lunged forward pinning me to the bed, ravishing my lips. Hot breath trailed across my skin pausing at my twin mounds.

I looked down to only be met by loving red eyes. Nodding my head at his obvious question, he continued.

"Soul!" I moaned, grabbing locks of white hair.

His tongue flicked over my perk nipple eliciting needful moans.

"Soul, I want more…" I whined.

"I am not done playing with you Maka." His lustful eyes grazing over my form.

Warm hands traced up my stomach and grabbed the other breast, kneading it greedily.

My hands reached for his belt buckle, and fumbled with it until he decided to help me. I watched as his slacks fell from his waist. The bulge under his boxers more prominent. He pounced back on top of me, placing sweet kisses all over my skin.

"Soul, I need you…" I whispered in his ear.

(SOUL'S POV)

Once on top of her again, I just barely rubbed my arousal against her fiery core.

I chuckled to myself as her eyes lit up and she let out a wanting moan.

"Soul!" She said again.

I just gave her an understanding smile as my fingers slipped past the waistband of her panties.

In one fluid motion they were off and in the corner of the room were the rest of our clothes lay.

Immediately her legs closed and her face a bright pink

"Don't worry my love, you are beautiful." I said reassuringly.

She looked up with an innocent look slowly relaxing.

My hand trailed up her thigh causing goose bumps to rise across her creamy surface.

I licked a wet trail up her stomach with my tongue, reaching her mouth and capturing her lips. While doing so I rubbed my fingers across her bundle of nerves, causing her to jerk into my hand and moan into my mouth. I broke the kiss and looked into her jade orbs.

"Soul… keep going!" Maka panted.

"With pleasure." I grinned.

With my index finger, I pushed slowly into her wet heated core and slowly pumped. Her body writhed and moaned under me as I continued my ministrations. I added another finger, and then another until her tight heat couldn't take anymore digits. With each pump speeding up, her moans became louder with bucking hips.

"Come for me…" I whispered against her ear.

That was it, over the edge she went as I petted her clenching walls.

"Oh god Soul!" She gasped, out of breath.

I removed my fingers and eyed the sweet nectar that covered them. Placing each digit in my mouth, I savored every last drip of cum. Maka grabbed my hand and licked up my middle finger. A moan slipped past my lips as my member couldn't handle anymore.

"Were not done yet." I pushed her back against the bed while sliding my boxers off. A hiss escaped my lips as the cold air hit my extremely hard member.

After ravishing her sweet lips once more and making her come once more with my fingers, I looked up. Scanning over her delicate features.

"Maka… are you ready?" I asked blushing lightly.

I felt her hand flutter against my cheek.

"Yes Soul, I'm ready." Maka said with a whisper.

Gently, I laid her head against the plush pillow. I placed each of my hands on either side of her head.

I positioned myself in front of her hot entrance and slowly pushed forward.

"God Maka you are so tight!" I moaned.

I stopped right before her barrier and leaned forward, touching my forehead to her. I looked at her beautiful eyes and in one swift movement broke her virgin barrier.

A single tear escaped from the corner of her eyes. I gently kissed it away.

"I'm sorry Maka… for hurting you." I whispered against her cheek.

She stopped whimpering and touched my face.

"It's okay Soul, now I am finally with you, just you and me." She smiled lovingly.

She kissed me lightly, "Now could we… uh… continue?" Maka giggled.

I blushed and slowly pulled out then rammed back into her.

"Faster Soul…" She moaned with great pleasure.

With each thrust I sped up, my coil tightening every time.

"Soul…SOUL!" Her moans turned into yells of excitement as I sped up my pace.

I shifted myself so I could reach deeper inside her core. I fully sheathed myself and I hit her sensitive spot repeatedly, over and over again. Maka was sent over the edge and came once again, covering me with her juices.

I then flipped Maka onto her stomach and continued from there with frantic thrusts, coming closer to my goal.

"Cum with me Maka…" I breathed. A fine sheen of sweat covering our bodies.

"Soul… I'm close…" She panted heavily. I flipped her back over onto her back.

"I'm almost there babe…" I groaned out.

Giving one last final thrust I came inside Maka, waves of pleasure racked our bodies.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed out my name as the warm liquid filled her to the brim.

"Maka…" I moaned as her walls clenched tightly around my member, making sure to empty me.

I pulled out lazily and collapsed beside her on the bed. We sat in silence for a few minutes as our labored pants returned to normal and our limbs didn't feel like jelly.

"Soul, I love you." Maka beamed, her viridian eyes shining.

I pulled her against my chest, "I love you too, Maka. Until the end of time."

I nuzzled against her cheek and planted sweet kisses across her ivory skin. Without notice Maka was quietly asleep in my arms, steadily breathing with a smile on her face.

I grinned my shark toothed grin and decided to join in the sleeping festivities.

I drifted slowly, letting my thoughts run free.

"I'll never let you go, my love." I whispered before falling into a peaceful rest.

* * *

**Well guys I am once again truly sorry for taking forever to update. Stupid school. -.- This was my final chapter for this FF, hope you all enjoyed the story! I know it seemed like a short story, but it was my very first one. My next FF however, is planned to be much much longer, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas that you would like to see included drop a review or PM me. The new story will hopefully be released soon! PEACE OFF!**


End file.
